Detention
by canadawitch
Summary: One shot following how each of the Potter kids got into detention. James with his Quidditch mates, feminist!Lily, and Scorbus. Some smut at the end.


**(I don't own any characters etc)**

 _So this is based off of a text post I saw on Tumblr about how each of the kids got into detention and yeah so please review! Some OOC-ness on Neville's part. Hopefully everything else is good!_

* * *

Professor Longbottom was sitting at his desk in his office at the back of the Herbology classroom when he heard a light tapping at his window.

* _tap tap*_

He looked over at his window to see his owl, Mimbulus, holding a letter. Neville reached over and unlocked the window, letting a cool draft in. He recognized the wax seal immediately- it was from Harry. He closed the latch on the window, taking the letter from Mimbulus' beak and rewarding him with a treat. Neville smiled to himself as he opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

" _Dear Neville,_

 _How are things at Hogwarts? Get any new plants lately? Ginny and I have been having quite the nice time now that it's just us and Lily is at Hogwarts now. Work has been quite stressful and it's nice getting to spend time reconnecting with Gin. How are the kids? Staying out of trouble I hope? James said he has a big Quidditch match coming up. I trust you'll be there to watch for me, yeah? Maybe check in on Albus, he can get caught up in schoolwork._

 _Thanks mate,_

 _Harry"_

Neville chuckles softly to himself, remembering how all three of the Potter kids ended up in detention last week.

* * *

"So, we're still doing that prank tonight right?" Felix Dockett asked tentatively, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Shh! Keep it down Dockett!" Marc Khanna whispered harshly. "Someone might hear you, d'you wanna get caught?"

"Hey, cut it out." James Potter intervened, noticing the anxious look on his friends face. "Everything will be _fine_. We'll sneak out tonight with a few other mates from Quidditch, plant the fireworks, and run back. No one will even notice we were gone!" he assured the two.

"Fireworks indoors?!" Felix squeaked.

"Relax," Marc said, slapping him on the back, "they're only filled with glitter." Felix opened his mouth in protest- knowing how much of a mess glitter makes- but closed it again.

"We've got seven right?" James inquired.

"Yeah, two for you, two for me, one for Shawn, Nathan, and Will."

"I don't get one?" Felix piped up.

"Well, you're going to keep guard." James explained. Felix looked at the table, a bit defeated.

"Oh- okay." he answered quietly.

"Hey, it'll be hilarious!" Marc laughed. "I can't wait."

* * *

Later that night, the boys waited until all the teachers were asleep. James pulled out his dad's old Marauders Map.

"What's that?" Will asked, pointing to the map. James smiled, a gleam in his eye.

"My dad's map, it shows you where everyone is. That way we can avoid Filch and his stupid cat." he answered. James held his wand to the map and whispered, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ " The map swirled as the paper unfolded.

" _Woah._ " whispers of awe came from around the room.

"See, right now would be an awful time to go- Filch is right outside the tower." he said, tapping on Filch's name. "But he goes to the Slytherin dungeons every night after this, so that gives us the perfect window." he looked up, grinning at the boys.

Once they had made it to the Great Hall, Felix stood outside while the rest of them ran inside- planting the fireworks in different places.

"Here! Put one right at the door when someone walks in! Put a motion detecting charm on it!" James sniggered.

 _"Motus Deprehensio_!" Shawn whispered. "Good thinking mate!" he snickered.

"Uh, guys..." Felix said, looking at the map.

"Oh shut up will you?" Marc rolled his eyes. "I know you don't ' _approve_ ' of this, okay?" the boys laughed.

"N-no, guys."

" _What, Felix?_ " James asked, exasperated.

"Filch!" he yelped. Panic ran through the boys, setting down the fireworks and running out.

"Split up!" Nathan called. The group ran, their Quidditch dry land practice coming in handy. Felix and James turned down a hall way and around a corner. They stood with their backs to it, panting and trying to catch their breath.

" _Potter._ "

James' head whipped around, trying to locate where the sound came from. Felix looked up at him, fear in his eyes.

" _Go!_ Run back! Don't wait up for me!" James whispered furiously at Felix. He shook his head making his shaggy blond hair move. "Yes, I promise I'll be fine! It's me they see, not you." James tempted.

"Oh- fine!" Felix gave in, throwing a sympathetic look to him before running off.

" _Oh, Potter_!"

James looked around, heart pumping. He ran down a corridor before turning- right into Argus Filch.

"Shit! Sorry- _oh._ " James stared wide eyed at him.

"You're coming with me." Filch grumbled, taking him by the wrist. "Oh, _Professor_!" he called. James squinted his eyes. He couldn't make out who it was without his glasses and kicked himself internally for leaving them at the dorm.

"Hello Argus, who've you got here? Oh! James!"

He recognized the voice. Great, he thought, Professor Longbottom.

"Caught this one sneaking around. Very mischievous, just like his father." Filch growled.

"I'll take him from here." Professor Longbottom assured, smiling at James. "Come along to my office."

James followed reluctantly, happy to at least be getting away from Filch.

"Sorry, this place is a bit of a mess." Neville apologized waving at the empty Herbology classroom. "Here I'll just move some Mandrakes- you can sit down right here. I'll be right back. I thought I heard more than one of you- but if I can't find anyone there must not have been anyone else." he finished, winking at James. He turned around, closing and putting a locking charm on the door.

"Ughh." James groaned. Great, this is just what he needed. Of course it couldn't have been any other teacher. James stood up and began to walk around the room. He ran his fingers along the sides of the tables, admiring the different plants. He let out a big sigh and wandered into Professor Longbottom's personal office. The walls were filled with pictures of him and Luna, his wife and a highly spoken of Magizoologist. All of a sudden, the door opened behind him. James whipped around to see Professor Longbottom standing in the doorway.

" _No way_!" James laughed to himself.

* * *

" _Ugh_ , no way." Lily groaned upon entering the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Emily Roberts, Lily's best friend, asked.

"It's him." Lily scowled, nodding her head towards Nathan Bay. He was currently making fun of some first years by charming their hair different colours.

"Well let's just get up to our dorm before he notices us- I wouldn't want another episode-"

"Episode?" Lily said sharply. "He was mocking you! Emily, you're my best friend I'm not going to let him call you a- you-know-what." she whispered.

"A mudblood?" Emily asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's rude!" Lily answered waving her hands around defensively. "Not like you chose to be like that." she mumbled.

"It's nice of you Lil', really but-"

"Oh if it isn't the mudblood and the ginger!" Nathan called across the room. Lily sighed deeply before turning to face him.

"What do you want _now,_ Nathan?" Lily asked, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

"You know what I want, _Girl Potter_." he spat.

"And what's that?" Lily demanded.

"I want you _off_ the Quidditch team!" Nathan scowled. The Gryffindor common room grew silent as everyone trained their eyes on Lily and Nathan.

"And why's that? _Hmm_? Because I'm a better Quidditch player?" Lily taunted.

"Because you're a girl! Girls don't belong on a Quidditch team." he replied, as if the statement was obvious. He turned to face his friends, grinning maniacally. "And girls are _weak._ " he spat.

 _Smack!_

Lily's fist collided with Nathan's nose, earning a loud crack.

" _Bloody hell!_ " Nathan gasped, as blood flowed out of his now broken nose. His two friends rushed forwards to assist him.

" _Never_ say _anything_ like that _ever_ again, you understand?" Lily spoke, pointing her wand towards him. Nathan nodded curtly before running off to the bathroom.

"Miss Potter. You know I'm going to have to send you to detention for that, right?" Malcolm Finney, a Gryffindor prefect, said stepping forwards and breaking the silence.

"Fine." Lily said, nonchalantly.

"Alright, lets go. Nothing to see here, move along." Malcolm pushed through the wide-eyed crowd of students. Once they stepped through the portrait hole, Malcolm lowered his voice-

"If _I_ had any say in this, you wouldn't be going to detention." Malcolm smiled at Lily. She laughed and smiled back.

* * *

"Albus I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean we're in the same dorm!" Scorpius Malfoy protested. Albus Potter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Albus whined. Scorpius shot him one of his 'this-is-a-bad-idea' looks and Albus returned it with puppy dog eyes. He reached over to Scorpius' hand. "C'mon Scorp." he said as he gently dragged Scorpius with him.

"Fine, but we'll have to be careful." Scorpius answered.

"Since when am I not careful?" Albus teased as they stepped into the corridors. Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, " _Don't_ answer that, actually." Albus whispered. Scorpius smiled, pulling him in for a tender kiss. Albus stepped closer and wrapped his hands around Scorpius' waist.

"I wish I could kiss you in the daytime." Scorpius said softly, leaning his forehead against Albus'.

"I know. _One day_." Albus said, tilting his head up slightly to kiss him again.

"So... are we just going to stay here or... what's your plan?" Scorpius inquired.

"I know the perfect spot." Albus grinned, removing his hands from Scorpius' waist. The two hesitantly walked through the hallways, avoiding Filch and his cat- Scorpius following Albus blindly. They finally reached a corridor filled with tapestry's hanging from the walls.

"Where are we going Albus?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Here, love." Albus whispered, taking his hand and pulling him behind a tapestry. The two boys were pressed flush against each other, making Scorpius blush. Albus leaned up, kissing him against the wall gently. Scorpius sighed, releasing all his tension as he kissed Albus back. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck, smiling into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Scorpius and Albus stood there, intertwined and smiling at each other softly.

"I -I've been thinking-" Scorpius started.

"Mmm, no surprise there." Albus muttered, kissing Scorpius' neck gently.

"No, I mean, I -I think I wanna tell someone about us." Scorpius said, looking away as Albus kissed up and down his neck.

"You do?" Albus said, before nipping at Scorpius' neck and pressing kisses over the red area.

" _A-Albus,_ stop." Scorpius laughed airily. Albus looking up into Scorpius' eyes.

"You know I'm okay with that, Scorp. It's your decision, and don't feel pressured. We don't have to do this-"

" _I want to."_ Scorpius cut him off. " _I love you_ \- and I want people to know. I mean, we've been dating for seven months now -I'm ready." he finished softly.

" _I love you too._ " Albus replied, reaching up slightly to kiss Scorpius delicately. Scorpius closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. They kissed with passion, Albus' tongue tasting every inch of Scorpius' mouth. Albus swirled his tongue around Scorpius', making him moan gently. Albus moved his hands from the boy's waist and inched them up his back, drawing patterns with his fingers. Scorpius grasped Albus' face with both of his hands, deepening the kiss. With every breath, they kissed more fiercely, a fire burning in their stomachs.

Albus hand one hand pressed against Scorpius' back, forcing them closer as he trailed the other one down to grab his lover's arse. Scorpius moaned again, detaching his lips from Albus' and throwing his head back against the wall. Albus covered Scorp's mouth with one hand and kissed up and down his neck and collarbone, leaving multiple lovebites. Scorpius' breath quickened and he felt his heart beat in his ears and Albus' hand unzipped his trousers with one hand. He palmed the boy's erection before slipping his hand under Scorpius' pants and around his painfully hard cock. Scorpius had to bite down on Albus' hand to keep from screaming. He was breathing hard as Albus pumped his hand around the boy's length, running a finger over the tip occasionally. Scorpius spat Albus' hand out.

" _O-oh_!" he cried.

"Please Malfoy, I'm barely touching you." Albus said smugly. He leaned forward, " _Call me Potter._ " he whispered into Scorpius' ear.

" _P-Potter! Oh Potter!_ "

" _Yes_?" Albus grinned.

"A-Albus I'm- _oh_! I'm so close- _I'm gonna_ -"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" a voice called, causing Albus to whip his head around, hand still down Scorpius' pants.

"Professor!" Albus yelped, removing his hand quickly as Scorpius scrambled to compose himself.

"Albus?" Professor Longbottom said, eyes wide. The three stood there, unmoving and blushing profusely. "I -I'm going to have to take you to my office for wandering the halls." Neville said, authoritatively.

"Y-yes, Professor." Scorpius squeaked. The two boys followed Professor Longbottom, red-faced to his office. Before opening the door, Neville turned to them.

"I'm going to have to speak to you separately. Albus, go inside and have a seat while I talk to your friend here."

"Yes, Sir." Albus said quietly, and stepped inside the Herbology classroom. A noise came from the other side of the room as James Potter spun around swiftly.

"I was just looking Profess- Albus?!" James blurted.

"James?!"

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" James asked, bewildered. Albus turned red and looked at his feet.

"I -I uh- uhm." he stumbled.

"Caught sneaking out of bed?" James sniggered. "You sneaking off to see a girl?" Albus' head whipped up.

"U-um yeah, a girl." he blushed.

"Ooh, anyone I know-"

"How's Quidditch?!" Albus interrupted.

"Good... I guess?" James said cautiously, knowing how much his brother detested the sport. "I had practice yesterday and-" the door opened, cutting James off as Professor Longbottom stepped in.

"Now, James, please don't sneak out again and Albus, if I ever see you out of bed engaged in sexual activity with Scorpius Malfoy there will be serious punishments." he said sternly. Albus' eyes widened as a blush overcame his face. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"W-what?!" James asked, mouth hanging open in pure shock. He looked between Neville and Albus, looking like he'd seen a ghost. James shut his mouth and opened it again, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"Albus, if you could come with me so I can talk to you. Scorpius, please take a seat." he said, ushering the other boy in who was equally red in the face.

"Y-you! It was you!" James exclaimed. Professor Longbottom looked towards James.

"James-"

"It was you who said 'Potter' and then I got caught! I thought someone was talking to me but it was _you_ and _you_!" James called out, pointing at Scorpius.

"James, that's enough. Albus come with me." Professor Longbottom said. Albus ran after Professor Longbottom, shooting a panicked look at his boyfriend. Scorpius rushed to a seat at the table, covering his face in his hands.

"Oh _God_ , it was _you_." James muttered. "A-and my brother."

"Stop." Scorpius mumbled softly.

" _Sexual activity,_ Merlin." James uttered, horrified.

"James, _stop_." Scorpius repeated. And James shut up.

* * *

It had been a week later and the three Potter children were cleaning the trophy room together.

"S-so where's Scorpius?" James asked, hesitantly. Albus winced and gritted his teeth before answering.

"They put him on a different job, he's helping tutor." Albus explained slowly to his brother.

"How'd Scorpius get in trouble? He's such a good student!" Lily asked, obliviously.

"U-uhh he was sneaking out of bed." Albus said quickly.

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

" _Why,_ Lily?"

"Dunno, just curious." she said in defence.

"Okay you three, you're done for the day." Professor Longbottom strode into the room, smiling. "Oh and Albus, Scorpius is just finishing up in the library." he said, touching Albus on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Professor." Albus blushed.

"And you _do_ share a dorm." he said, causing Albus to choke.

"What's that all about?" Lily asked James as they walked out, trailed by Albus.

"Dunno." James smirked.

* * *

Neville looked down at his paper, quill still in hand.

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _Everything's fine here. Kids are all great, I'm great. Everything's just peachy! Glad to hear you and Ginny are well. Luna is off right now doing work but will be back soon. Don't worry so much, you have three wonderful children! No trouble at all! Hope you can come up for one of James' Quidditch matches soon. I think Albus has something on his mind but would probably want to speak face to face. Lily is having fun too._

 _Your mate,_

 _Neville."_

* * *

 _Oh my god I loved writing this I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Please recommend, like, subscribe, and leave reviews. Always looking for beta readers too! Thank you xx_


End file.
